Excalibur
|released = 13.0.0 |lethality = 30 (Max) 37 (Legacy) |rateoffire = 99 (it says 98) |capacity = 90 |mobility = 10 (Weight) 70 (Current Mobility) |cost = 10 |Level required = 6}} The Excalibur is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a triple-barreled minigun that has a silver body with blue, gold and red details. The barrels are mostly silver with a large golden ring and is blue at the end with smaller golden rings. The drum magazine is golden and silver with some red details. Strategy This weapon have extremely high efficiency and fire rate, a high capacity, and a better-than-average mobility. Tips * Use this weapon as a both as a offense and as a defense weapon because its high efficiency per second and an armor bonus. * This weapon is ideal for non-accurate players because it is a spray-and-pray weapon with its fire rate and capacity. You can afford to miss shots with this weapon * This weapon can be used to counter some other primaries because of its power. Some examples include Black Mamba, Laser Assistant, and Champion Peacemaker. * Do not reload this weapon unless you are absolutely safe as this weapon have slow reload. * Use this at close range due bullet spread and lack of scope. ** At long range and medium range, snipers should be used instead. * You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. * This is the fair few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if its effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. * This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire and high magazine capacity. * The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate dogfights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once or lay down supportive fire for teammates. * This weapon suffers a lot of accuracy loss at a range. Close the gap before enemy snipers can pin you down and kill you with relative ease. ** However, its accuracy is quite moderate on long range, possibly can be used for long range if he/she is skilled at managing it. * This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. * When escaping with this weapon, take into account its average mobility ** However its spray and pray is capable of killing any heavily injured players. * This gun, when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. * Covering flaggers in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. * When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. * This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot. * Play close range maps. For example: Pool Party as it is very useful. * This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. * This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. * Aim for the head for maximum DPS and ammo-conserving. * Do not use this weapon in medium range due to the accuracy loss, equip some type of backup the will finish the player off such the Multitaskers. * Since this comes with armor bonus, use this to gain free armor. * Use this to finish off weakened opponents. Counters * Stay out of close range as this weapon can take you down in matter of second! ** However, because of bullet spread, this weapon performs poorly at long range. You should use scoped weapons against Excalibur users from long range. * Use Black Mamba to counter this weapon easily as its mobility is slow, and its hidden ability render them sitting duck. * If in a close range fight, use area damage weapons to mess up user's aim. You can also use high-hitbox weapons to counter * If all else fails, use this weapon yourself to counter the Excalibur. * Strafe around to avoid being hit. Theme Futuristic/Royal Themed Supported Maps * Pool Party * Colessium * Fort Siege Weapon Setups * Have a sniper rifle for long range such as Third Eye. * A melee with high mobility for traveling around the map. Trivia *It looks like the reskin and a remodel of an Automatic Peacemaker that has 3 barrels instead of 4 and has blue, silver, gold, and red details. However this is not the case. *This is the first primary weapon to have the energy shield effect, and the second weapon overall, after the Barrier Rifle. **Though it does not provide defence but rather than for appearence purpose. *Excalibur is the name of a magical sword. **But for some reason, it is a minigun, not a sword. *Its fire rate has changed slightly since its release **When it first came out, it have a 96 fire rate. **In the 13.1.0 update, its fire rate became 99. **In the 15.1.0 update, it says it have a 98 fire rate. However, it is still 99. *From 15.1.0 Update, it was 11 headshots to kill for balancing and reduced its firerate to 300 rpm for short period of time. **Eventually, its efficiency got reduced but its firerate returned to 600 rpm. *At one time in 15.2.0 Version, Excalibur experienced a bug that render it 5-6 headshots kill with fast reload speed while retained its 600 rpm firerate. **However, it was fixed a day later. *This weapon's efficiency changed multiple time due to balancing and a bug. **When it was released, it was around 5-6 headshots kill. It remained the same when the Combat Level Update introduced. **After 15.1.0, it was nerfed to 11 headshots kill with 50% decrease on its firerate for short period of time. **Shortly it was around 20 with its 600 rpm returned. **It got buffed to 14. **In the 15.2.0, a bug occurred that buffed it to 6 headshots kill while retaining its 600 rpm firerate and high reload speed. It was fixed a day later. **Currently it is approximately 17 headshots kill. *The price for obtaining parts via real-world currency now takes approximately 25 USD to craft if one does not have any parts from clan chests, opposed to 20 USD from pre-15.1.0 Update. *For some reason, it fires 600 rpm even though it says 98. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Energy Shield Category:Armor Bonus Category:Clan Weapons Category:Themed